The Science in the Cop
by Miss Mila
Summary: A birthday fic for my BFF Bryn! Happy Birthday, dear. This Logan/Wheeler fic is just for you. This came to me while watching Bones, but it is NOT a crossover. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Law and Order: Criminal Intent characters, places, themes, etc. I also don't own the bouncing chicken from Bones…just keep reading. **

**Author's Note:**** This is a birthday present for my amazing best-friend Bryn. Happy Birthday!!! Hope you like this!**

**A/N to enter who is not Bryn: ****This idea came to me while watching "The Science in the Physicist" of Bones. It was the scene where Hodgins and Mr. Nigel-Murray are experimenting with liquid nitrogen. You don't have to have seen it in order to know what's going on. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Science? Really?" Wheeler asked, looking at Logan curiously from the passenger's seat of the SUV.

"Yeah…What?" He asked at her raised eyebrows and incredulous expression. "It was either mathematical equation crap or cool experiments where you blow things up."

"Touché, Partner."

"What about you? A math type of girl?"

"Ha!" Wheeler said sarcastically. "I was the _queen _of Science."

"Riiiight. You know, my generation probably _invented _the science experiments _your _generation did."

Wheeler slapped his arm playfully. "You aren't _that _much older than me, Logan."

"I still know more." He said teasingly, flashing her a 'charm' smile.

"Really? Fine. You _try _and find an experiment I haven't seen. Just _try_."

"And if I do?"

Wheeler rolled her eyes. "Then I'll…let you drive for another week."

"Oh no."

"You want something more?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "If I _do _find an experiment you haven't seen…you have to kiss me."

A half-second pause. "Deal."

"And if I _don't_…"

"…Then _I _drive for a week…and _you_ have to take me to dinner."

"Deal."

She held out her hand and he shook. "Ready to lose?" She asked.

"How long do I have?"

"Until Friday."

"Fair enough."

**Monday…**

"Basics. If you're a science person like you say…you'll know it. Vinegar and baking soda."

She gave him her best 'are you serious' look. "How old do you think I am???" She asked, taking the keys from his hand, their fingers brushing. "I believe _I _drive today."

**Tuesday…**

"Alright, what about iodine and sugar?"

"Logan, I minored in chemistry and science. You've _got _to do better than that."

"Really, Wheeler?"

"Mhm." She smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her milkshake.

**Wednesday…**

"Hydrogen filled balloons and-"

"-Matches, yes, I know."

"And it-"

"Explodes. Yeah, I know."

Logan sighed and looked up at the clock above her desk. "Drinks?"

"You got it."

**Thursday…**

"Tesla Coil!" Logan called, coming up to his and Wheelers' desks.

"Invented by Nikola Tesla who worked with Thomas Edison." Wheeler answered, not looking up from the file she was reading,

_Crap._

Mike Logan was a cop. It took quite a lot to make him nervous. And one Megan Wheeler was causing him to do just that. He WAS going to win. Even if it meant calling in the big guns.

He pulled out his phone. "Bobby…I need a favor…"

**Friday…**

It was Good Friday, a very rare day off for the detectives of the Major Case Squad. Megan Wheeler was enjoying sleeping in and watching funny daytime talk shows, when her phone rang. Logan. Calling to say he gave up, perhaps? It _was _Friday, after all.

"Yeah, Wheeler."

"Liquid Nitrogen."

"Well, hello to you too, Logan. Liquid Nitrogen, what about it?"

"Oh, and chickens."

_Liquid Nitrogen and chickens…what is Logan ON? _Now Wheeler was really confused. "Logan, what are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

"The science experiment, Wheeler. And no!"

"Logan, that is NOT a science experiment."

"Meet me at the empty warehouse on 5th and Lee. And bring Eames with you. Goren wants her to see it, too." He hung up after that.

Wheeler looked at the phone in confusion before calling Eames and relaying the message to her. "I'll be there in 20 to pick you up? Okay. See you."

After that, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, taking her badge and gun for good measure. She slipped on sneakers and headed out to her car. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

"So, you have no idea what this is about?" Eames asked as she slipped in the passenger's seat of Wheeler's Toyota Camry.

"Well…I do. A bit." Wheeler admitted with a shrug.

"Well?"

"Alright. So, Logan and I made a deal. We both happen to like science, and claim to know a lot of experiments. So, he's been trying to find an experiment that I haven't heard of this whole week."

"What was the rest of the deal, Megan?"

Wheeler sighed. "If he did…find an experiment that I didn't know of, that is…then I would have to kiss him. And if he didn't…I would get to drive for a week…and he'd have to take me out for dinner."

Eames smiled. "Really now? Hell of deal there, Megan."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Wheeler defended as she drove to the corner of 5th and Lee.

Eames shrugged. "And what have _I _got to do with this?"

"I dunno. Logan mentioned something about how Goren said he wanted you to come, too."

"Bobby? Since when has he been part of this?"

Wheeler frowned. "He hasn't. Which means that Logan couldn't find an experiment I didn't know, so he called Goren for help. That cheater!"

Eames laughed. "Yep. Bobby sure does love making things explode."

"Hmf. We'll have to see about that."

* * *

"Do you think this'll work, Bobby?"

"Yeah Mike. It's supposed to."

"And if it doesn't?"

Goren shrugged. "Then you run. As fast as you can. I'm willing to bet that they both have their guns with them. Eames barely leaves her house without hers."

"Plan B: Run. Perfect."

"You got the gloves?"

"Yeah, where'd you get these from?"

"I uh- I know people at the Science Institute who were willing to lend me these things."

"That's great. Listen, do you hear that? Sounds like Wheeler's Camry."

"Ready."

* * *

Wheeler and Eames walked into the abandoned two-story warehouse. It was dark, though the door and the windows provided enough light to see their surroundings. "Look at that, Alex." Wheeler said, nodding to the second story platform.

Up above, on the second story, Goren and Logan where standing next to a bucket (full of Liquid Nitrogen) and a bulky bag. They were both wearing silly protection mask/helmet things, and a sort of apron-looking thing covered their clothes.

"Wheeler, Eames." Logan acknowledged, voice slightly raised so that the two ladies could hear him.

"What are you doing up there, Mike?"

"An experiment you haven't seen before." He answered back.

Eames gave Wheeler a wary glance. "Boy, I can't wait to see this." She mumbled under her breath sarcastically.

"I can read lips, Eames." Goren reminded her.

"Of course you can, Goren."

"You two ready? You might want to stand back." Logan said as he picked up the bag.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Wheeler questioned, wondering whether or not she would need her gun.

"You'll see."

The two watched as Goren opened the bag and took out a frozen chicken.

"Oh great." Wheeler said, looking up to see what the two idiots would do next.

Logan laughed. He took the chicken from Goren, and submerged it in the liquid nitrogen. "Now, I'm going to drop this, so you two be careful." Logan called from the railing above them.

Wheeler and Eames stepped back simultaneously. "I have a bad feeling about this, Megan. Is that chicken going to shatter?"

"I don't know." Wheeler murmured as she looked up at Logan.

"One, two, THREE!" Logan dropped the chicken and it crashed on the floor, bouncing back up and ricocheting off the walls of the warehouse.

"OH MY GOD!" Wheeler and Eames called at the same time, as they ducked for cover.

The chicken bounced off the underside of the platform that Logan and Goren where standing on and came down, hitting Wheeler in the side and knocking her down. When it finally stopped bouncing, Logan ran down to her.

"Megan! Are you okay?"

Wheeler carefully sat up; checking to make sure everything was working properly. Then, she stared daggers at Logan. "YOU."

"Crap."

She got up off the floor and hit his chest. "You LET that chicken HIT me!" She yelled at him.

"Wheeler." He said calmly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know that would happen." He started backing away from her.

"Oh the hell you didn't, Logan. You know what? You better run, because I…I'm going to eat you!" She said childishly as she started sprinting off toward him.

She almost caught up to him when she tripped over a rock, knocking them both down to the ground. She laid there on top of him, slightly less angry.

"Look, Megan. I _am _sorry. But…on the bright side, I found an experiment that you didn't know about!"

"Technically, Logan, Goren found that experiment."

"So…no kiss?"

"Let's call it a tie…cheater." Wheeler whispered, her lips meeting his.

He kissed her gently, waiting to make sure she wasn't going to hurt him for the chicken thing, before rolling over, cupping her cheek in his hand. "So…dinner?" He breathed, his breath hitting her face.

"Mhm." Wheeler said, leaning back in for another kiss.

When they both decided that a little air would be nice, Logan stood up, holding his hand out for her.

"What are we gonna do about Eames?" Wheeler asked, as they headed toward her car.

"I came with Goren…so he can give her a ride back."

They reached her car and she sat in the driver's seat. When he stared at her, she said, "Hey, it was a tie. That means _I _get to drive."

He chuckled gently. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"What, then?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Wheeler smiled. "Why thank you, Logan."

"Anytime. Thai?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

This whole scene went by, watched by one Goren and Eames, who were standing on top of the platform, far away from the chicken.

"Who woulda thought that a chicken would have been the thing to bring them together?" Goren asked as he packed up his things.

"Ha. I can think of better things than _that._"

"You driving?" Goren asked, throwing her the keys to his car.

"You read my mind." Eames echoed.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Well Bryn, hope you enjoyed that. It sure was fun to write. And again, Happy Birthday! By the way, I couldn't resist throwing in a little G/E along with all that L/W…**

**A/N to everyone who is not Bryn: ****I hope you all liked that too. If anyone still doesn't get the Bones reference, I suggest you go watch the episode. It really was hilarious. Other than that, please leave a review!**


End file.
